


Searing

by foxjar



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/foxjar
Summary: Yusuke keeps a lobster in the closet.100 words of lobsters.





	Searing

Yusuke is kissing him, hands all over Akira's chest like a man starved. For how often he chooses to paint still lifes of his food over actually eating, he might be just that: famished in ways Akira can't even begin to understand.

They're alone in Yusuke's dorm room after what feels like years, with school and other obligations keeping them apart. Akira rushes to unbutton his blazer before the futon is even laid out.

"One moment, please," Yusuke says, pulling away, leaving his boyfriend to stare at him in bewilderment.

_Just what could be important enough to stop making out?_

When Yusuke reaches over to open his closet door, Akira doesn't have to wonder any longer. Inside is a large tank — one that hadn't been there on his previous visit — housing a large lobster, scuttling merrily inside its confinement.

"Is that one of the lobsters from our beach trip?" Akira asks.

Yusuke shakes his head. "This one is different. Ah! Look at the color. Scorching, like the sunrise..."

Akira presses his body against him, hands sliding up beneath his shirt.

"It is quite lovely," he says, lips trailing down Yusuke's neck. "But I can think of something even more breathtaking."


End file.
